The present invention relates generally to a mobile workstation, and more particularly, to one which contains its own power supply and is used primarily in conjunction with a laptop computer or personal computer.
The records storage industry involves not only the storage of thousands upon thousands of records in large warehouse settings, but also the updating of those records once in storage. The individuals in charge of overseeing the retention and custody of those records typically work at a desk located adjacent the stored records in an area having a computer. When it becomes necessary to update a stored record or check on the file itself, one of two methods is often utilized.
Under the first method, which is the most common, an individual walks from the clerical employee""s desk to the specific location of the file. The file is then removed and taken back to the individual""s desk. The file is then worked on and subsequently returned to its correct place in the warehouse. Considering the size of the files, the number that may require work on any given day, and the size of these warehouse type structures, a considerable amount of time and effort must be expended in this venture.
In the second method, an individual transports a cart into warehouse, locates several files which need attention, transports them all back to the central clerical work area on the cart, types any information change onto the computer system, and then transports the files back into storage using a cart. While this method is initially attractive due to a perceived savings of time, more concentrated lifting is involved and the employee""s desk may become cluttered with a plurality of files possibly resulting in the potential for a clerical error.
One way in which workers may try to obviate the repeated trips into and out of the file storage area is to manually enter the information into the file at its point of storage using a pen or pencil, and then enter the same information into the computer system once they have returned to their desks. However, given the lighting in most storage areas, it is easy for transcription errors to occur.
While some workers who utilize the preceding method also use a laptop computer in the storage stacks, the carts typically used to transport files do not have enough room for both files and a computer, much less have a power supply as part of the cart. Alternatively, existing mobile computer carts typically do not have enough room on their upper surface for a plurality of stored files to be worked on when the cart is in the storage area.
Consequently, it would be beneficial for clerical workers to have access to a mobile workstation complete with a keyboard and monitor, as well as a power supply and transmitting capabilities to enable the entering of data in the area of the files to be simultaneously stored on the central computer system. While workstations or carts similar to the desired product are known, they have not been embraced by clerical workers. Examples of such products include, Dell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,943, Charny, U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,079, and Miller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,686.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved mobile workstation.
In accordance with this invention an improved mobile workstation is provided. The workstation has a base frame, a housing attached to the frame, a vertical upright portion also attached to the frame, and a horizontal member attached to the vertical upright portion. The base frame has a top and a bottom, with the bottom having wheels attached thereto. The wheels may have braking means (not shown).
The housing contains a portable power supply, a battery, a DC/AC converter, a switch, an external outlet, and circuitry, with the circuitry connecting the power supply to the switch and the power supply to an external plug, the switch to the battery, the switch to at least one female connector, and the DC/AC converter to the external outlet. The external plug preferably is attached to a retractable electrical cord.
The vertical upright portion extends higher than, or above, the housing. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the vertical upright portion has a locking mechanism to control the height of the horizontal member above the base frame. Additionally, the horizontal member has positioned thereon a work surface.
Preferably the switch has three positions, one position for recharging the power supply, one position for allowing power to flow through the converter from the battery to the external outlet, and one off position. Preferably, the switch is also connected to at least one indicator light, and in the preferred embodiment of the invention is connected to two indicator lights.
Preferably, the housing includes in its interior at least one shelf. Additionally, preferably the battery is a gel-filled battery. The workstation may have a computer thereon, with the computer preferably being a laptop. The computer may have wave access, and can be secured to said horizontal member. The horizontal member preferably has a hand-rail, the hand-rail being located around the periphery of the horizontal member.
There is also disclosed a mobile workstation having a base frame and a housing. The base frame has a top and a bottom, with wheels being attached thereto. The housing is secured to the base frame.
The housing encloses a portable power supply, a battery, preferably a gel-filled battery, a DC/AC converter, a switch, an external outlet, and circuitry, with the circuitry connecting the power supply to the switch and the power supply to an external plug, the switch to the battery, the switch to at least one female connector, and the DC/AC converter to the external outlet.
The switch preferably has three positions, one position for recharging the power supply, one position for allowing power to flow through the converter from the battery to the external outlet, and one off position. The switch preferably is connected to at least one indicator light, and more preferably two indicator lights.
There is also disclosed a mobile workstation having a base frame, a housing secured to the base frame, a vertical upright portion attached to the base frame and extending above the housing, and a horizontal member. The base frame has a top and a bottom, with the bottom having wheels attached thereto. The horizontal member has positioned thereon a work surface. The vertical upright portion has a locking mechanism to control the height of the horizontal member above the base frame.
The housing encloses a portable power supply, a gel-filled battery, a DC/AC converter, a switch, an external outlet, and circuitry. The circuitry connects the power supply to the switch and the power supply to an external plug, with the power supply connected to the external plug preferably by a retractable electrical cord. The circuitry also connects the switch to the battery, the switch to at least one female connector, and the DC/AC converter to the external outlet.
Preferably, the switch has three positions, one position for recharging the power supply, one position for allowing power to flow through the converter from the battery to the external outlet, and one off position, with the switch being connected to at least one indicator light.
In one embodiment of the invention, the work surface has a computer thereon. Also, the housing includes in its interior at least one shelf. Additionally, the horizontal member preferably has a hand-rail located around the periphery of the horizontal member.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a mobile workstation which can be used in the maintenance of stored records to enable more work to be done in less time, more accurately, and with less possibility for on the job injury.
Another objective is to provide a system which is relatively easy to use.